Dying to See You
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Nunnally...is what? The stressed Lelouch suddenly finds himself an only child, and from shock and sadness, something happens to him...Shirley is the first to find out...What will they do? Please R&R! . T: Language, possible blood, though doubted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm kinda new to Code Geass (Is still watching R2), but I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Dying To See You**

It was over.

'Nothing more can be done,' those doctors had said.

It was just because it was a lot of work. He knew it.

Geass couldn't save her, at least, not his, anyway. He needed eyes contact.

You couldn't make eye contact with someone who was blind, could you?

Pondering on this for a moment, the stressed Lelouch realized he was no longer thinking about his sister. _Damn it!_

He squeezed his sister's hand, and looked at her pale face compassionately. His only reason for living; for doing what he did, laid there, dying before him.

He couldn't stand the thought of that.

For someone who seemed to be able to use his mind all the time he sure was horrible at letting his mind wander. For once in his life, Lelouch V Brittania cursed his ability to focus…

He felt the cold hand in his move a bit, and he drew every bit of his attention to the girl in the bed beside him.

"**N-Nunnally?" He whispered.** "**Oh, Lelouch, you're still here?"** "**Of course…" He was still talking very softly, and you could slightly here the worry in his voice.** "**But, Lelouch, you'll get sick too if you don't get some sleep…."** **Lelouch jerked a little by her words. 'You'll get sick too…'** "**I'm fine, Nunnally, really."** "**Okay." She said sweetly, but her voice was raspy and weak, and it crushed Lelouch to hear her talk like that. ** "**Nunnally…" He slightly stroked her hand. "You should probably get some sleep."** "**But…I don't want to sleep yet, Lelouch. I don't…" She stopped.**

_No…_

"Lelouch…."

_Oh God no!_

"Say…Hello to…Susaku…For me…"

…_.NO! _

"….Will you?"

"O-o-of course, N-Nunnally…" He felt his bottom lip begin to tremble. "N-no…Nunnally…No…You can''t…"

He began to feel dizzy. This couldn't be real. Nunnally… She wouldn't…. No, she _couldn't _die! Not now! Not before him! He was supposed to protect her! And all he could do now was sit there with her and watch her die! His own sister! The one he had always wanted to protect was going to die in front of him because of sickness?!

And there was nothing…He could do about it…

He suddenly felt the weight in his hand grow heavier.

"N-nunnally…?"

…

"N-Nunally?!"

…

"NUNALLY!"

Lelouch backed up, his purple eyes growing smaller by the second. His face was ghostly pale. He could feel his mouth curl into a frown (You know, that sad frown he does?), and stinging liquid tried to force itself down his face. "N-n-nunannly…"

He leaned against the wall beside him and slid down it.

"This…Can't be…Happening…"

It was perfectly logical for this to be a dream, right? It was possible that in the _real _world, Nunnally was just fine, right?!

Again, he cursed his ability to think so well, seeing as in he had already given himself several answers why this wasn't a dream.

He almost didn't know what to think anymore.

Did Zero even have a purpose anymore?

What was he to do, just live his life normally, lacking a sister?

Was he to run away?

All of a sudden, he felt something inside him snap.

_He _wasn't needed anymore…

His head hit the wall with a thud, sending a wave of midnight hair after it, brushing the hard surface. His eyes went blank, and only the outline of his pupil remained. His frown had turned into a horrid grin.

Lelouch made no more movements, except for his eyes to close and his expression turned dull.

_I wonder if Lulu's all right…_

The orange-headed girl stood outside the door of the soon-to-be member of the student council's room. She placed her hand on the doorknob.

Lelouch had been in there for way too long, for _days._ She was certain he hadn't slept of eaten during the period of time. All of them were worried about Nunnally, but they were worried about Lelouch, too. He needed to do something rather than watch Nunnally. The other members could do that, too.

She shook this out of her head, and pushed the door open. She could see Nunnally, lying there.

But where was Lelouch? She quickly walked over to the bedside, to what appeared to be a sleeping Lelouch.

_He must've passed out…_

Shirley smiled slightly at the boy when she noticed something about him.

He was awfully pale, and were those streaks from…?

_Oh no._

She quickly turned to the girl lying in the bed. _Nunnally, no, please don't be…_

She shook the younger girl's shoulder.

…_Just don't be…_

Again, she did this, but a bit harder.

_DON'T BE DEAD!_

She collapsed to the ground, and found herself facing two violet orbs.

"…Lulu…?"

The boy stared at her for a second, as if trying to figure her out.

"I'm so…Sorry..."

"…"

"What's wrong?!"

"…Who… Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

Something inside Shirley snapped. Or was that her soul shattering? She placed her hands on his shoulders. "W-W-What do you mean 'who are you?' I'm Shirley! You know…The Student Council! You can't not-remember me!"

The midnight-haired boy cocked his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean by 'The Student Council?' I've never heard of it…And I don't know any Shirley's…Not that I really know anyone's name at the moment…"

"Quit this game, Lelouch! I know your upset over Nunnally, but just…STOP!"

"…Nunnally?"

A silence began to form in the room. "You can't...remember anything, can you, Lulu?"

A small sigh escaped his lips. "Not a thing." He looked up at her for a second. "Could you get off me?"

"O-Oh!" Shirley's face turned a light pink, and the girl immediately leaned backwards and got off Lelouch.

Shirley tried to push the fact out of her mind that she was about one foot from a dead girl's leg. She stood up. "Er…Come on."

"Where?"

"Well, this is obviously a problem. It needs to be taken care of." Her voice was shaking, slightly, because she had just taken a look at Nunnally on accident.

"Oh…Uhm, okay."

Shirley grabbed his hand and led him to the door. _Well, this kind of sucks…This is the first he's ever held my hand…And he doesn't even know who I am!_

Opening the door, Shirley pulled Lelouch behind her into the hall. "Oh, Madame Prez!"

The president, her blonde-brown hair flowing down over her shoulders, sat hunched in the hallway, just in front of Shirley. Her sapphire eyes stared right into Shirley's stomach.

"OH!" The girl straightened up quickly. "You sure were in there for a while…"

"Well, we seem to have a p-problem…"

"..Like?"

"Can we talk in the conference room?"

"Sure!" She said, though her voice had a bit of concern in it.

***~*~*~*~***

At first, there was just silence. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, and then a small voice broke the silence. "Wha-What?"

"And I think out of shock…Lelouch can't remember anything…"

"'He can't remember anything'? As in, he has total amnesia?"

"Yeah…" Shirley sighed out.

"We'll have to get a funeral together…"

"But what about Lulu? He won't even know why everyone was crying or anything! His own sister!"

"I know, I know…We need to try to get him to remember…"

"What if he doesn't _want _to?"

"He'll have to, sooner or later…You can't hide from the truth forever, you know…"

"Yeah…Speaking of Lulu, I should probably go get him, huh?"

"That'd probably be helpful."

Shirley sighed and then turned around. She walked up the stairs and took a left. Stopping in front of the door, she leaned against it. _What am I going to say? 'You're actually a student at Ashford academy, you're smart but you don't apply yourself, you seem to skip class a lot, and your little sister just died.' Yeah, that's the perfect way to talk to somebody…_

She took in a deep breath, and then grabbed the handle after turning around. Turning it, she walked inside.

"Uhm, Lulu?"

She looked around, and then spotted Lelouch in the arm chair. His head was propped up by his hand. His elbow was on the arm rest of the chair, and the boy was obviously fast asleep. A small smile unraveled on Shirley's face, and she stepped out of the room and closed the door lightly.

She walked down the stairs and said the president's puzzled face "He's asleep."


End file.
